A match made in Heaven
by SageFlame
Summary: The grand finally is up (Chapter 4)
1. Default Chapter

A match made in heaven !  
By : Sage Flame  
Sage- Rika - (c) to me  
Rated : R for blood gore and strong language  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a fall day , the bird where singing and grass was a golden brown.  
For our hero , he had better day's. He was single he found out   
Knuckles and Amy were together and Mina was with Tails.  
"Tough" he though to himself , as he walked toward Julie's apartment.   
(yes she moved to Station Square after the break-up with Knuckles)  
He was actually thinking of others instead of himself  
he figured that Julie must be feeling down aswell as himself.  
As he found the apartment he looked through the residents.   
He finally found Julie's room and headed for it. He rang the bell , but no answer.   
Then he did it again , yet again no answer.   
He finally decided to quit and leave , when he saw the knob turn.  
  
"Hello ? Sonic , what are you doing here ?"  
" Just came over to see if anything wrong"  
  
Sonic then noticed the red eye's and stained face of Julie-su.  
He then ask's if anything is wrong. Naturally he knew , but asked anyway.  
  
Julie-su then slowly stop's and starts crying.  
  
"Hey , why are you crying?" *thinking* "what a stupid question"  
"Nothing , come in" she said wiping the tears out of her eye's  
  
" Wow nice place , Julie" as he scanned his eye's through the house  
"Thanks , .......look I know why you came , but I feel fine" sounding uneasy  
"Just have a seat" sitting down on a blue leather couch.  
"thanks" as he sat down on the couch.  
  
It was an awkward , and uneasy silence. But Julie-su broke the silence  
by offering Sonic a drink , which he kindly refused. Julie-su then sat down  
and started conversation.  
  
"So , how's that new guy , um, Sage ?"  
"Fine , he could keep quite , you know how people around here , are kindda mean to us"  
  
Julie-su then wiped another tear and placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something, Sonic ?"  
"Sure , what do you want to talk about ?"  
  
"Well , I don't think I should be here , I mean everyone hates me"  
"I don't , and everyone will get to know you better , they'll like ya"  
  
Sonic then places HIS arm around Julie's shoulder. Julie liked Sonic a  
little more after this   
, but tried to repress feeling because of what happened when she loved........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Through the vents  
  
"Her blood , richer than light , her love , purer than good.  
Her blood may not touch the unholy grounds , for is so.......the world is doomed..."  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Who is the mysterious man in the vents ?  
what meaning those the saying mean ?  
Will Julie-su ever love again ?  
And how does Sage tie into the story ?  
  
  
  
End  
  
Part 2  
  
Julie-su and Sonic both sat in complete silence.   
When Sonic remembered he needed to be in work in 20 minutes.  
  
"Julie , I need to go ta work " he said while jumping off the couch.  
"I could give you a lift " as she too jumped off the couch.  
"Well , alright you do know where the D scene is ?"  
"Yeah , I know" putting on a jacket.  
  
Both got inside a small 90' jaguar. Julie-su then sent the car speeding.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT THE D SCENE  
  
"Thanks for the list Julie" as he jumped out the car.  
"No , problem , you mind if go with you" while she bit her lip.  
"Sure , come on"  
  
Sonic then goes to the entrance and goes in. Julie-su then tries to enter  
but the guy doesn't let her in. And ask if has the entrance fee , which she doesn't  
, and heads toward her car. But Sonic then comes out and tell him Julie is with him  
, and escorts her in.  
  
"Just grab a seat Julie" and then he leaves back stage  
"*thinking* hes really nice to me , and he does look-- no stop thinking   
that way*"  
  
The curtain rises and Sonic is in front of a microphone and a band.  
The music then starts and Sonic sings.  
  
"Special , you think your special , you do , I can see it in your eyes ,  
I can see it when laugh at me , look down on me , and walk around on me.  
Just one more fight about your leadership , and I will straight up leave your shit,  
cause I had enough of it , and now i'm pissed. YEAH !!!  
This time i'm a let it all come out , This time i'm a stand up and shout ,  
I'm a do things my way , it's my way , MY way or the highway."  
  
Sonic then notices Julie-su is almost in a trance , just looking into his eye's  
and he noticed it. He continued his song and got off stage and went toward Julie-su.  
  
"So , how was I ?"  
"Where did you learn to sing like that ?"   
"Nowhere , I just have it. Hey Julie do you know how to sing ?"  
"Oh , no not really "  
"Have you tried ? I could get you a chance to sing on stage"  
"No , I --"  
  
Sonic the trags her to stage , while she clinged on to the table.  
  
"Sonic , I don't want to !"  
" Sing , or will you explain why you were looking at me the  
way you did while I was singing"  
" 0_0 ok , ok i'll sing , but I may shatter glass"  
  
Julie-su was on stage and the people where waiting for her to start.  
Julie was now sweating like mad , Sonic just urged her to sing.   
  
The music then starts and she becomes stage frieght ,  
Sonic relises that and says the dance floor is open, which everyone started.  
  
"Julie ! Get off stage !"  
".............*snaps out of it and runs* ......"  
"Boy , you sure are scared of singing !"  
" *grabs his collar* IF YOU EVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN I'LL--"  
" explain why you *gag* looked at me that way while I was singing"  
"..........I'll be leaving now......"  
"Well , at least stick around --"  
  
Sonic's words where cut off when he was his apartment on TV  
.......burning into ashes ! It was sayin' that a group off  
156' people called the "Anri-mobians" are coming into Station Square  
and killing all mobians in sight and the reporter urges all mobians to  
leave Station Square or you may be killed.  
  
"SHIT !!! "  
"Is that your apartment , Sonic"  
  
At that moment a group of people come in with guns and knives.  
Saying that all mobians must die. Sonic , then grabs Julie-su's hand  
and sneak out the back. Sonic then tries to come up with a plan to escape.  
  
"Sonic , what are we gonna do !"  
Well , first we have to go to the Mystic Ruins and get everyone !"  
"But , the train station is on fire !"  
"I'll carry you , but we have to hurry their only one man who can help us"  
  
IN A ALLEY   
  
"So , you want out huh "  
"Yes , to the Mystic Ruins"  
"You and that girl want to go the Mystic Ruins , ok"  
"Sage , why are you punching the wall" said a quite shakend up Julie-su.  
  
Then the wall Sage was punching opened up , reviling a narrow pass through  
decaving corpses.  
  
"Go , right in , but I'll lead the way" said Sage as he kicked a couple of corpses.  
As teh three go in Sage gently shove a specific corpse ,  
which he tells Julie and Sonic to be careful with. Which just happends  
to be his best friends corpse. In about and hour they exit the passage and  
enter a no burnt up Mystic Ruins. They all stand in amaze ment as they see  
Knuckles and Amy beneath a branch while a man is about ready to shoot them.  
  
Sage then runs and takes out his sword and cuts the man in half as blood and  
guts spill on the jungle floor. He then lifts the tree with the help of Sonic.  
Then Sonic helps up Amy and Knuckles.  
  
"Thanks , Sonic preciat it" said a pretty nervous Amy.  
"Yeah , but I could have saved at least Amy"  
"Sure Knuckles , and you can beat me in a race" sarcasticly said Sonic.  
  
Amy then see that Sonic is talking to Julie-su ,  
so she naturaly wants to know what they're talking about.  
  
"Hey , Sonic are you Julie-su a couple?" she said with a grin on her face.  
"No, Amy me and Julie are just friends"  
"Thats right , Amy !"  
"Alright , but lighten up a little"  
  
With that Amy left toward Knuckles and just sorta sat on a log next to him  
as the two tightly embrass. This made Sonic and Julie-su kindda uncomfortable.  
Sage finally spoke up.  
  
"We have to move , they know were here" in a very serious voice.  
"Why , I mean we can simply--  
"NO , we must move , they want Julie-su "  
"WHAT !?!? Why !!" Sonic yelled.  
"I can't say --"  
"Why not !?!" again Sonic yelled out.  
"If I tell all our lives are in danger , oh no TAILS !!!"  
  
AT TAILS HOUSE  
  
"Tails , you can't leave me ! Tails" a very worried Mina spoke.  
"Mi-mina , I'm not going to make it -- " his were interupted as   
blood gushed out of his mouth.  
"TAILS !!!!"   
  
Mina then cries on Tails near lifeless body. Suddenly Sonic & co come in   
  
"Shit ! Ok , get Tails some help , we have to go to Mystic Ruins H"  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER  
  
"Mi-mina ? Where am I ?"  
"Tails ! Your alive" She then squeezes Tails tightly.  
"So-s-sonic , can you--"he then grins lightly as he see's Sonic arm around Julie-su.  
  
"Sonic, are you and Julie--"  
"NO !!! Why does everyone say that !!"  
"Me and Sonic are just friends !" she then folds her arms.  
"What happend anyway Tails?" Sonic said.  
"Well , some guy came into my house and wanted Julie-su.  
Then they shoot at Mina , but I took the shoots for her.  
  
Sonic then slams his fist on the wall. And Sage spoke up again.  
  
"I think Sonic , and I have the same idea of what we want"  
".............war............."  
  
  
END Chapter 2.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A match made in Heaven  
By: Sage Flame  
All characters belong to Sega and Archie comics.  
  
On a side note: I received a bad review , because they think that Julie-su and Sonic  
such not be a couple , neither Amy or Knux , same with Tails and Mina. Well I just wanna say  
It's fan fiction ! Not real ! FAKE ! God , this is my thoughts so , don't read it   
if you don't like it !   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic had just wakend up from a deep sleep after a terrible day.  
He found his apartment in flames , and Tails nearly died ! Same for   
Knuckles and Amy. All at the hands of the "Anti-Mobians". He was   
now in raged , and he wanted revenge , revenge for all the deaths happening.  
Julie had come into the room Sonic was sleepling in and looked pretty concered.  
  
"Sonic , are you alright ?"  
"I'm fine Julie , just feelin' down"  
  
Julie-su just leaves the room and get's into her normal dud's and get's her gun and   
wakes everyone up. Which everyone didn't want at the moment. Tails just looked   
at the wound he had on his side. Mina then gets into protective armor and was about   
to place her helmet on , but Tails stopped her.  
  
"Mina , you shouldn't fight with us--"  
"We need every one fighting , Tails. If only the guys do then we only have four !  
and we're fighting possibly millions ! "  
"Only 156' Mina , and me Sonic , Knux , and Sage are more than enought for those--"  
"Tails ! Why are wearing my helmet !" said an anraged Sage.  
"Uh , - um , - Julie brought it !"  
  
Tails passes the helmet to Julie , which the two pass back & forth. Sage then snatches  
the helmet and leaves. Julie-su then shots an evil glance at Tails.  
  
"He , sorry Julie......."   
"........no accepted" as she hits Tails over the head.   
  
Sonic then comes in the room looking dazed and disturbed.  
  
"I just saw the most horrible sight !"  
"Well , you shouldn't have come into our room , Sonic !" said a very pissed Amy.  
"Sonic , I gotta ask you a question --  
  
Everyone just grinned , and listened.  
  
"in private ! "   
"Sure"  
  
Sonic and Julie-su then exit the room outside and Julie-su leads Sonic to the edge of a hill side , which curved  
from the bottom like 1/4 of a moon to the top. Julie-su then sits at the edge , and looks onto the rising sun.  
Sonic , then joins her. Julie-su then sighs and places her hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
  
"Sonic , what do you think going to happend ?"  
"Well , I'd say we're going to win this war , and as soon as they come our way--"  
"no , not that , I mean after that , what will we do ? All the death that happend on our way here   
what then ? "  
  
Again it was an awkward silence between the two. Sonic then speaks up and says   
  
"I guess we'll all have to wait and see what happends."  
" I guess your right........"   
  
MEANWHILE WITH THE "ANTI- MOBIANS"  
  
  
"They must all be killed !"  
"Yes , I understand this" said a armed man " But we first must take down the one that can very well bring us down..........SONIC !"  
"And just how are we going to do that ?"   
"We must kidnapp the one that mean's the most to him !"  
"That pink little hedgehog ?!?"  
"Not that thing you fool ! The other pink shit ! Julie-su !"   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was afternoon now. The group was now ready for battle , but Tails would soon shock the whole group soon enough !  
  
"Everyone come quick !" said Tails while standing in front of a waterfall. "I have something to show you all !"  
"What is it Tails !" sonic yelled out !  
"I built something to help us win this !"  
  
Tails then waited for everyone to come out and see his surprise.  
Tails then removes a piece of rock and some dirt to revile a machine all of you know by now !  
Everyone then gasp at the machine or better yet machine's he build !  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A match made in Heaven  
By Sage Flame  
Sage- (c) to me  
--------------------------------  
  
Everyone was amazed at what Tails had build. Their in front of their eye's  
there was four mech's (the one that Tails uses in SA2). Sonic then places his hand  
one the blue mech.   
  
"Wow ! Tails how did do this 1 day !?!   
"It was simple. I had hid these here as a secret project. IM or imprisoned mobians!  
I was trying to save the mobian's in eggman's base !"  
  
Sonic then nugges Tails with his shoulder and grins.   
  
"Or mission "Impress Mina." Sonic said with a grin.  
  
Tails then scratched his head and blushed.  
  
"Tails , your too smart for your own good !" Mina said laughing.  
" *whispering* Mission complete , huh Tails ?" again said Sonic with a grin.  
"Ok , just stop Sonic !" Tails screamed.  
  
Julie-su then climbs into the blue mech. and took a look into the control panel.  
She then tries to turn it on , but she fails.  
  
"Hey , how do you turn this blue thing on ?!"  
"Well , I don't know , but I'll ask anyway" said Tails with a grin. " Sonic ! What are you're turn on's ?"  
  
Sonic's face turn red in rage (same for Julies-su). Tails run's for his life as Julie-su chases him around the mech.  
Sonic then joins in and catches Tails.  
  
"LISTEN , YOU LITTLE--"  
" what were you an--*gag* Julie-su doing this mo--*gag* ning !"  
"IF YOU DON'T--"  
"You and Julie-su w*gag* kissing and-- *gag* having --*gag*"  
  
Sonic then squeezes Tails neck even harder than before.  
  
"OK , *gag* I'll *gag* stop *gag*"  
"Sonic let Tails go !" said the enraged Mina.  
"damn , your woman-like charm!"   
"Damn , Sonic can't you take a compliment !"  
  
Knuckles and Amy who haven't said a word just laughed.  
  
"Well , better stop these JOKE's or you'll have one less Tail !"   
"Tails , just how do you turn this machine on ?" said a pretty pissed Julie.  
"Well , first you might want to turn on the cockpit !"  
"Ok , how do you turn on this cockpit ?-- 0_0 ok , just don't say a word about what I just said !"  
"Push the ON BUTTON !" Tails just rolled his eyes.  
  
Julie-su press the button and the machine started to connect wires to her back.  
  
"What the hell !?!"  
"Don't worry , the wires help you control the mech ! All you have to do is think the move you want !"  
  
The machine then moves toward Tails and pursuse him.  
  
"STOP THINKING THAT !"  
"Ok OK !"  
  
Sage then leeps into the red mech and start's moving toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Guy , we have to be serious ! The fate of all mobian's rest in our hands !"  
"Chill , Sage we can beat them !"  
"No , it's not that ! Just prepare yourself ! Arm yourself well and bring your swords , one of us will be needing it......"  
  
Tails then come's back with Julie-su in back of him. Keeping an eye for any more wise remark's.  
  
"Ok , all the girl have to get in the mech's and since Julie already has one only Amy and Mina have to pick !"  
  
Amy pushes Sage off the red mech nad takes a seat.   
Same for Mina , but she jump's into the yellow one.  
  
"ok , but who get's the brown one ?" Sonic said scratching his head.  
"Well , who hear has the weakest fighting ability ?"  
"Sage"  
"Sage"  
"Hey , I'm a master at the ancient art of the Shinobi !"  
"Sure you are Sage" said Sonic in a cocky voice.  
"I'll prove it to you I'll make you fall on your knee's in a sec!"  
  
Sage then toss a rock toward's Tails knee , which causes him to fall.  
  
"Told you !"  
"You got lucky" said Tails while rubbing his knee.  
"Well , since Tails is injured , he get's the brown mech !"  
"No , i'm fin--"  
  
Sage then tosses Tails into the mech's cockpit. Wires attach to Tails back , and soon ready for battle.  
  
"Ok , let's go this could very well be our last day , make it count !"  
  
PART 2   
  
Sonic lead the group into the valley and headed back toward Station Square.  
It was now 5:00 P.M. and the group was now near the outskirt's of Station Square.  
They all looked forward , at the burning , rotting , broken down city. Little building still stand.  
All the mobian's with in the city.......dead , or facing excecution , for leading small attack's.  
The blood filled street's , glowed an erie crimson. Corpses , lying on the street's and under the Emerald Coast  
sea's. Sage then moved in front of the group and lead's them into a tunel only couple of meter's tall.  
The mech's had trouble going in , but made it. The group makes it out , but they are completely surrounded  
by a small group of corpses.  
  
"This is gross !" yelled Mina.  
" Shut-up , we'll have bigger problems soon !"  
"Sage , why did you say that I needed more protection than any other person" said Julie-su.  
".........I said I couldn't tell !" yelled Sage.  
"You have issues ,Sage !"   
"Ok , Sage you have this idea of what's going on , so where do we go ?" asked Sonic.  
"Speed Highway !"   
  
Sage and then group left for Speed Highway. When they reached it was all burned up ! Helicopters  
were flying every where , the clovck tower had........no clock !  
  
TO BE CONTINUED !!!  



	4. Chapter 4

A match made in Heaven  
By Sage Flame  
  
----------------------  
  
"How are we going to do this ?" said Sonic.  
"Well I could fly over and look what to do next."  
"ok , me and Julie-su will go toward the clock tower"  
"Then me and Knuckles go together !" yelled Amy.  
"Fine then me and--"  
"Don't say it Tails everyone know !"  
  
The group splits up into 3 groups. Sage of course chooses to go alone.  
(NOTE: This will only be from Julie-su's point of view.)  
  
Sonic and I where walking toward the clock tower , narrowly passing some  
rumble which was just about ready to fall apart. I cling onto Sonic , as  
both of us climb onto a platform. The platform started moving along the rusty   
the 7ft pole. On the bottom were some guards and alot of them weren't   
armed. I just sat down until the ride stopped. Me and Sonic got off and  
ran for cover as bullets flied trough the air. I covered my body and tried   
to stop one from coming toward my head. Sonic just put himself over me   
and protected me from the bullets. He had armor so it didn't hurt him  
much. Me and Sonic ran for cover and made it for a old building.  
  
"You have to be more careful Julie"  
"Sorry --  
"But didn't you have training in the Dark Legion?"  
"Yeah , but I don't know what's wrong !"   
  
I then pick up my guns and threw them on the ground.  
Sonic them picks them up and passes them to me.  
  
"Julie , I know whats wrong , but this isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself"  
"I know"  
  
Sonic then places his arm around Julie-su and helps her up.  
  
"C'mon we have to go , Julie"  
"Thanks , Sonic"   
  
I ran with Sonic , but couldn't seem to catch up to him. He then picks me up  
and carries me toward the clock tower  
  
Once at the clock tower Sonic pulled out some walkie talkies. He of course called  
Tails to check on them. It seemed that they were alright , so Sonic called for Knuckles  
afterwards. They were ok , as well , but Sonic seemed worried. I ran for cover as the clock  
tower began to lead to aside. Sonic picked me up after seeing that the clock tower WAS falling.  
I just clung onto him again. Running down the building was hard enough for Sonic , but carring  
me at the same time was a different challege for the Blue Blur. Sonic then placed me down and looked  
in awe as the clock tower made contact with the concrete floor. Then a chain reaction triggered a   
fire. Sonic rushed toward the site and saw Tails helping Mina from under a burning board.  
  
"Sonic !!! Help me !!!" Yelled Tails  
"On , my way little bud !"   
  
Sonic ran toward where Tails was. He lifted with all his power to free Mina , from the burning decay.  
I just stood there in shock , I should have gone , because the next thing I knew. I was being pulled   
by a masked person , and dragging me toward a old factory. I screamed for help ! Sonic was of course  
the first to come to my aid , but it was too late the person injected me with tranquelizer. Sonic did   
manage to grab me and smash the guys skull-in. I fell onto Sonic's arms and slowy fell to unconsious.  
  
ABOUT 4 HOURS LATER  
  
"Julie-su ! Wake-up , Julie !" Sonic said shaking my body.  
  
I woke up in a old smelly building. I just open my eye's just enough to see Sonic looking at me with  
very concerned eyes.  
  
".........huh , Sonic ?" I said weakly.  
  
Sonic then held me close and tightly. I then held him too , but soon let go of him as my head started trobbing.  
  
"Sonic , let her rest she'll need it." said Amy.  
  
Sonic then let me go and smiled at me. I smiled faintly back, but didn't let myself go to sleep.  
Sonic just stood their and talked to Tails. He seemed just as worried as he was when the  
clock tower was falling. I just looked around to find that I was on a wooden table.  
  
"She was injected with tranquelizer , Sonic , nothing poisinous!"   
"......but the question is why ? I mean why would they not try to kill her" said a deep in though Knuckles.  
"Well , our lives are in trouble already might as well tell you." said Sage" Their was an old myth , saying  
that their would be a war , just like this.......and that a heroine would be captured and sacrified for   
reasons , unknowed to even me ! Anyway a strange light would escape her body and engulf the hero.  
The hero would--"  
  
"Would what ?" said Sonic.  
" I don't know......the scroll containing the myth was ripped into pieces right thier in that section"  
"Damn !"   
  
Sonic slamed his fist on the walls and sighed. I think he knew something everone else didn't know.  
I could tell he had a tale in his heart.  
  
"Something wrong , Sonic?" I said faintly.  
"Yes.........I-I'm responsible for the ripping of the myth--  
  
Everyone but me gasped and glared at him.  
  
"-- Before any one of you knew who I was....... I once accidently killed a human , I-I was running around  
and I saw someone pulling out a gun at a young child. I spindashed the human and knocked him  
onto a moving truck.......he was killed instenly......the kid must have though that I killed him just for  
the fun of it because then he ran screaming that I was a murderer. The police let me go because  
their was a witness that saw everything. I was cleared , but had probation. After that I left and found   
the guys apartment , just to see if he had a family who didn't know what happend to him. Once I got in  
his room , I found that myth , even though I couldn't read back then I knew it's the one you have Sage.  
I ripped it apart because it had a picture of some guy killing another guy--"  
  
"Why ?" said a pissed Sage.  
  
"Beacause it reminded me of what I did.........."  
  
I felt sorry for Sonic , bad memories of murder , and the guilt inside must have been killing his   
mind. And know he was surrounded dead decaying corpeses. I knew this must have been eating  
at his head ever since those "Anti-Mobians" appereard.  
  
"Well , this isn't the time for that , we need amunition !"  
"Are we really going to this ? Can't we combramize ?" I said while rubbing my head.  
"Sure we can , and Tails has one Tail !" Sage said while grabbing a silencer from a corner.  
"I guess , where going to have to do this....." said Sonic.  
  
Sonic passes a gun toward Knuckles. Then Tails , Mina , and Amy get into their mechs.  
They all get their in built gun and other weapons. I try to get up , but couldn't. Sonic  
tried to convince me to stay in here , but I refused. He still tried , but gave up after a  
couple of times.   
  
"Alright , but , be careful"   
"I will , a little tranquelizer won't do anything." I said winking at him.  
  
Everyone got outside , and started to move toward downtown. They were all nervous , I could tell even with the cold expressions  
on their faces. Sonic always stayed next to me , always comforting me......I wonder-- nah.  
  
"Ok , now we are all fighting for Mobian life ! Let's make this count !" Sage scream out.  
  
Every single Human was surprised to see us , they all took out knives and guns.  
Sage seemed to this with ease , he snapped a couple of spines , but was cut in his knee , and was just about to   
be killed from behind when Tails blasted the head of that human straight off. I was just about to shoot when someone  
manged to stabe the mech I was in , Sonic came running out of nowhere and sliced him with his dagger , and shoot some   
more humans. Everyone helped each other and together we deafeted them all , or so we though. All we knew next  
was that more humans popped from the tops of buildings , and in choopers. We were all stunned , Tails had shoot   
down some helicopters down , but was shoot , in his elbow. I helped by shooting the building , together all our  
guns and lasers managed to knock down one building , fataly killing hundredes. Sonic of course was next to me--  
  
"Julie , I guess their was more humans than we though !"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Sonic then falls to his knee , I stood shocked as someone shoot him in his ankle. He couldn't walk , so I  
helped him onto my mech. I look up to see Knuckles fighting someone on the roof of the City Hall.   
I could faintly see who he was fighting , but he looked heavenly armored , and heavenly armed.  
Sonic then uses his Crystal Ring in a diffefrent way than usual , he used it to heal himself and got out  
of my mech. Sonic then run to the top of the building.   
  
ABOUT 2 HOURS OF BLOOD SHED  
  
I stood next to my now exploded mech , but all of a sudden I was grabbed again , and I see that it was  
the same heavenly armored man , he picked me up and ran , leaving Sonic to run after him. I though   
he was going to catch me , but he stopped and glared angry at the armored man. I could know feel  
why , he was holding a sort of machine gun to my head. All I rember after that was another tranquelizer  
to my back.......  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(POV of Sonic)  
  
"Julie-su !!!" I screamed as the man left in a helicopter.  
  
I then ran toward her , but failed. The chooper left........ Knuckles , Amy , Mina , and Tails catch up to me ,  
they all stare at the armored human. I knew I might never see her again. We both run through the alleys  
and keep ourselves in hiding. We finally see his destenation , The Mystic Ruins "Ice Cap Zone".  
  
"This is not good !" I yelled.   
"Well , lets go --"  
"NO !!! You all stay and fight if you want , but that guy , is MINE !!!"  
  
Everyone understood and left to fight possible guards. I left for Julie-su.  
I saw that Julie-su was tied on a big wooden X and was gaged. She was unconsious and look like she wasn't injured  
I saw the blood staind armored man , and grew enraged. I saw a long thin rock and jumped for it , and used  
it as a snowboard. Although it broke in half in still got me far. I landed next to the that pathetic use of life and got  
out my sword.  
  
"You want a fight !"  
"The question is , do you want to die !" I snapped back.  
" Very well "  
  
He too took out his sword and the duel was on ! I swung my sword barely enough to make his  
sword tilt. He swung for my neck and missed , but got me in the waist. He knew I wasn't going  
to give-in and kept on fightin' sparks flied as our sword hit one another , he kicked me in my shin  
and knock me down , but I took this time to drive my sword through his armor on his leg and spill  
alittle blood , but it wasn't what I expected , his blood was black ! He look enraged and managed to   
rip alittle of my quill off as I jumped back-up. I drove my sword through his knee cap.   
  
He then turn into giant creature with multiple heads ! Their was no way I could win this alone.  
Right then Julie-su wakes up and screams at the sight of the beast. The beast lunges on his  
claws straight through Julie-su's lower body , ripping it into pieces. My mouth opens in disquest and hatred  
(Like the Myth said) A white light engulf's Sonic and turns him into a new unseen form.  
  
He was no longer a blue hedgehog , he was now Silver colored with golden shoes (the ones in SA2 , only gold)  
His quills were upturned and longer than Shadow's ! Their was a ring of Fire around his arm though.  
  
"You pathetic Hedgehog ! You can't stop me !"  
"You have killed , my dearest friend , my only true LOVE !!!!"  
  
I through my self inside him and sent a blast of light into his main mouth. He then speuses blood from every mouth  
, but remains alive. He tries to snap me in two and eat me , but I pull his head straight off. Even with that he still  
stands in places and throws blast of energy out ! I dodge them simply and use my quills to tear his insides out.  
He then places a Blue Orb on the ground and fall on his knee's and rips out his own bone and falls on the ground.  
I stare at his lifeless corpes and start blasting it again and again untill it's nothings more than skin and blood.  
  
"Why , does this happend to everyone I care about" as I shed tears , and slowy walk towards Julie-su's lifeless body.  
  
The orb on the floor glow a deep crimson and go's straight towards Julie-su. It's light blocks view of everything for  
a couple of seconds. Then after the light fades , I see I'm back to my blue self again , but what I saw next took me  
breath away. Their on the big X was Julie-su alive and well , smiling at me. I run over to her and untie her.  
  
"Julie-su is that really you ?" I said while holding her.  
"Of course it is , Sonic , um , can I ask you something?"  
"Sure , Julie"  
  
She then sit's down on the white snowcapped mountain. I just sit by her and stare at her.  
  
"Sonic , did you mean what you said ?"   
"What did I say ?"  
  
She just scooted closer and looked at me with loving eye's. That of course made me blush , and like usual  
I tried to stop it.  
  
"When you said , my only true love"  
Sonic's eyes then widen and starts to trails off "I ,um well I - you know-I mean--  
  
My words were cut off as Julie-su wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine.  
All I could do was kiss her back. This went on for about a minute and Julie-su stopped and smile at me.  
  
"That......" she said with her arms still around my neck.  
"Julie- I-I L--lov-love you"  
  
She just hugged me and stood up , I just stood next to her.  
Next thing we know their are people laughing all around. We could plainly see it was the group.  
Rouge , Shadow , Knuckles , Amy , Tails , Mina , and Sage stood on a ledge laughing and wiping   
imaginary tears from their eyes.  
  
"A little private time please !" I yelled at them.  
  
Everyone them leave still laughing their asses off. Julie-su then grabs me hand and runs toward the others  
  
"I though we were going to--  
"You should know me better Sonic" she said winking at me.  
  
Once their I see that everyone is still laughing like ediots.  
  
"Aw , does Sonic have a crush on Julie" said Rouge  
"Does , Sonic want some of Julie-su's thigh--   
  
Shadow's words were cut of as Julie-su and me try to strangle Shadow.  
  
"Ok ,-- bad -- joke--"  
"Don't hurt Shadow " said Rouge rubbing Shadows neck gently.  
'"Oh , does Rouge have a crush on Shadow ?" said a Sonic.  
  
Rouge just blushes at that respond. We all had a good laughs.  
  
"Hey , just how did you get here ?" said Julie.  
Tails then butt's in "Well I found Rouge trying to suiduce Shadow"  
"I was not !"  
"A bottle of shampane and some beer say's different !"   
Sonic again spoke up in the crowd " Well , that doesn't answer my question , WHERE did you find them?"  
"Oh , the where returning from a cheap hotel , and just HAPPEND to come in my workshop and had some shampane  
trying to do SOMETHING on my guest bed !"  
  
Everyone just stared at Shadow and Rouge.   
  
"Oh ,well as love as I have my blue love" said Julie.  
I just pick her up " Well , I guess me and Julie will be using you guess bed Tails , see ya !" I said while running  
"Oh no you don't , dome back here , you better not Sonic !!!" Tails said while chasing me.  
  
-------------------------  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
"So , Julie I guess I have to go work"  
"Well , I'll come with !"   
I just rolled my eyes , because it's obvious that she doesn't want a girl trying to hit on me  
  
AT THE D SCEEN  
  
  
I got up on stage , Julie-su just stared at me like the instrument  
players weren't there.  
  
"This is dedicated to you Ben Stiller , you are my favorite mother fucker. I told you didn't I ?  
Drama makes the world go around , does anydody have a problem with that (yeah) my   
business , is my business , who's guilty , can I get a witness, FIrst things first , the chocolate   
starfish my man Fred durst Access hollywood license to kill , a redneck fucker from jacksonville  
bringing on the dumpster , fuck a microphone machete's in the back of my truck Rockin' so  
steady with the ne say's she say's and son't forget about the starfish navigation system.  
Don't hate me , I'm just an alien with 37 tons of new millenium , dum ditty dum , where's it coming from  
Misses Agulilera , come and get some , oh no which way to go , to the dance floor in stewa-stereo pay me   
no mind I seen the fight club , about 28 times' and I'm a keep my pants sagging , keep a skateboard , a   
spray can for the taggin' and I'm a keep a lot of girls on my band wagon , cause I don't give a fuck livin'  
life on the fast lane ! I'm just a crazy motherfucker livin' it up , not givin' a fuck , livin' life in the fast lane  
  
I stop singin' as I see some guy trying to drag Julie out of here.  
  
"Hey you !" I said pointing at the drunken jackass.  
"What ? You think you can screw with me !"  
"You want a piece of me !   
"I rather take a piece of pie from this girl , but if you want a fight , then come and get it"  
  
A lunge toward that shit head and land a kick straight in the face. He fell out the door  
and onto a trashcan. He stood up and slamed me onto the pavement. A simple hit to the  
neck made him fall face first onto the stained street.   
  
"Mess with her and you mess with me !"  
"Hey take it easy ! I -  
"Apologize to her , now !!!"  
"Yeah , I'm sorry"   
  
The coward just ran like the jackass he is ! I just take Julie inside while others  
just stared at me , but I say it was worth it. I just took Julie-su to our house.   
  
(Yes the moved in together !)   
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------  
Well how do you like it ? Write a review dammit !!!  
And if you don't like the idea of Julie-su / Sonic beiong together.  
Then WHY did you read it ?  
  
--Sage FLame  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
